


Amity's calamity

by Evilsnotbag



Series: The Owl House 'Lunar Eclipse' AU [2]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amity's under a lot of pressure alright, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Illustrated, Menstruation, Mentions of Blood, Periods, Pre-Canon, She needs a dang hug, Teacher-Student Relationship, The picture(s) might be triggery so be warned, wowee that picture just ramped up the angst scale a lot jeez
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23189879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilsnotbag/pseuds/Evilsnotbag
Summary: A bloody disaster strikes Amity Blight during a lesson. Her dignity and sterling reputation are on the line. Will she manage to escape school without anyone finding out?
Relationships: Amity Blight & Lilith Clawthorne
Series: The Owl House 'Lunar Eclipse' AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765585
Comments: 42
Kudos: 482





	Amity's calamity

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [La Calamidad de Amity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29721861) by [TheUnknownShade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUnknownShade/pseuds/TheUnknownShade)



> This story is set a few months before the episode Covention. Slight AU where Lilith Clawthorne is a teacher at Hexside.  
> Pure vent fic.

***

Amity stared straight ahead, not taking in a word her teacher was saying. Her eyes were glued to the clock at the front of the class.

_Just five more minutes._

She could do five more minutes, of course she could! Five more minutes and she would get up, _calmly_ , and gather her things like she always did, and then she would leave the classroom, equally calmly, drop off her things at her locker, maybe exchange a few words with her friends - no.

_That’d take too long._

She started over. She would get up, gather her things, then leave and head straight for the bathroom. If anyone asked why she could say she needed to wash her hands! Yeah, wash her hands!

 _Nothing weird about that! People should wash their hands more often! How could people not wash their hands after going to the bathroom, anyway?! Absolutely gross -_

She blinked hard. She was letting her thoughts run away with her.

_Look at the clock. Look. At. The. Clock._

She looked at the clock. Only four minutes left.

 _You’re okay, it’s okay!_ _Nobody knows your moon time started in the middle of class! Nobody_ ** _ **will**_** _know! Top student Amity Blight is not, I repeat_ ** _ **not**_** _, going to embarrass herself today! Nnnope!_

She noticed she was breathing too loudly - or was it fine?

 _Don’t do anything to draw attention to yourself! Look at the clock! Breathe! Don’t. Relax._

Three minutes left.

 _Recite how to create a basic abomination. Step one: take a goodly pinch of fermented madcap powder and add it to your abomination container. A goodly pinch - bah!_ It had taken her ages to find an accurate measurement for that old, outdated term _. Anyway, step two! Add two dashes_ (another stupid, outdated term) _of essence of nightshade and stir vigorously until a purple paste is achieved. Step three: take one pickled - no, fermented - esegrat liver -_

She glanced at the clock.

Two minutes left. Only two more minutes. A dull ache unfolded in her belly. But what was a little pain? Her cheeks flushed with heat. She gritted her teeth.

_Focus! Focus... Step three: take one fermented esegrat liver and chop it fine, then put to one side. Step four: with a silver knife -_

She felt the unthinkable happen. There was a strange internal... tightening? Followed by a bubbling sensation of movement and then... dampness. Her mind froze. The pen in her hand creaked; her knuckles were bone white. She forgot how to breathe for a moment.

She glanced down, not moving her head. She couldn’t see anything on her leggings. Maybe it was fine, maybe it was just a little bit? Then she felt the dampness creep.

Her pen snapped.

_I’m dead. That’s it. My life is over. I’ll never be able to live this down. It’ll be just like with Esmeralda ‘Moon Pants’ Rockwell. I’ll be Amity ‘Terrible Moon Time Pun’ Blight!_

The school bell rang, signaling the end of the lesson. Amity blinked. Where had the last minute and a half gone?! 

While her classmates packed away their things, Amity did a quick calculation in her head. It would be better to be quick out the door, then there wouldn’t be so many people in the corridors - she’d be able to get to the bathroom faster! She began raking her things into her bag. But then the realization hit her; leaving quickly would leave her chair exposed. _Unacceptable_. She would have to wait until everyone else had left. That wouldn’t leave her with much of a time window until the next lesson, but she’d rather be tardy than ridiculed. Though the thought of being tardy made her guts churn with pre-emptive guilt. She stacked her notes, put away her pen - pen _bits -_ then pretended to dig around in her bag for something. Her classmates chatted and laughed as they got up and left. Boscha and the others were first out the door, as usual.

“Miss Blight? Was there something you wanted?”

Amity froze, just about to slide off her chair. Mr Ott was coming toward her! If he got any closer he would _see_ -

“Uh - no, Mr Ott! Just - tidying up!” She swept some imaginary dust into her hand and grabbed her shoulder bag. She held it in front of her like a shield until she had gone past his desk, then slid it behind her. With every step, she could feel the blood run further down her legs. She hadn’t had time to look at her seat! Well, it was someone else’s problem now! The idea of someone finding... _that,_ made her feel sick to her already aching stomach. She hurried out into the packed corridor. The crowd was a blessing in noisy disguise! It shielded her from everyone’s view as she dodged and weaved through the throng. At last she barged through the door to the girls’ bathroom. It was _full_ of students. A girl was just exiting a stall and Amity dashed forward. An angry “Hey!” from behind her told her she had cut in front of someone, but she didn’t care. She locked the door, then leaned against it for a moment. She steeled herself, then looked down. Her gasp was drowned out by the buzz of conversation and the susurration of running faucets. There were two bright red trails running from the bottom of her tunic all the way down to the tops of her boots. Amity stared, shocked out of her mind. This was a _disaster_!

_I don’t know what to do. I’m dead. I’m bleeding and I’m stuck and I’m dead!_

She bit her lower lip hard to try to keep herself from crying, but it didn’t stop the wretched tears from welling up. She wiped her cheeks quickly, then put her hand over her mouth and pressed her lips shut, trying to stifle the sobs. She didn’t know what to do!

After no time at all, the bell rang again, and the girls outside started to leave the bathroom. A minute later, the second bell rang, indicating that lessons were about to start.

For the first time in her life, Amity Blight was _tardy_. She felt her knees want to buckle. This was too much! She sat down on the closed toilet lid and put her head in her hands. She couldn’t stop herself from sobbing aloud. Her perfect record - gone! Her dream of being valedictorian - shattered! What would her parents say?! The storm of emotions made her shoulders shake.

After a few minutes, she managed to gather herself slightly. She wiped her face and blew her nose, then looked down at her leggings again, and a new wave of tears claimed her. The cramps in her belly echoed down into her thighs.

 _It’s not fair!_ She thought wretchedly. _It’s - not -_ ** _ **fair**_** _!_

With every stuttering breath, the pain spiked, and soon she had to force herself to steady her breathing. She wrapped her arms around herself and leaned against the wall, crying softly.

She had never felt more humiliated in her life. Here she was, trapped in a bathroom, both her makeup _and_ her uniform ruined, and her education going straight out the window. She would get detention for sure! What could she do? Wait until the lessons were over for the day - missing _another_ lesson - and then sneak out? Then what? Walk all the way home with blood running down her legs?! The despair gripped her guts and she burst into tears again.

 _Could I call mom?_ But she had left her new iRaven in her locker. You weren’t supposed to have them with you during school hours. Maybe she could make it to her locker without being seen, get her bird, then run back to the bathroom? A creak interrupted her train of thought.

Someone was walking into the bathroom. It must be a teacher! The sound of their heels echoed in the large room. Amity put her hands over her mouth. Whoever it was approached the stalls, then there was the sound of a door opening and closing. The click of a lock. Cloth rustled. There was a long, weary sigh. Amity held her breath. She did _not_ want to hear her teacher go to the bathroom on top of everything else!

After what felt like an eternity, there was a flush, and whoever it was stepped toward the row of sinks. When the water was turned on, Amity let herself relax somewhat. Her cramping fingers twitched and the crumpled tissue she was clutching fell out of her hands. It thumped wetly against the floor _just_ as the faucet was turned off. Amity gasped, and her hands flew to her mouth again.

“Hello?” The voice said. “Is someone in here?”

 _Oh, no… Oh_ **_**no!** _ **

It was Miss Clawthorne! Amity groaned inwardly. Her _mentor_ , her most favorite teacher was the _very last_ person she wanted to be caught by!

 _No, no, no, no,_ **_**NO!** _ **

Amity grabbed the toilet seat in terror. There was a porcelain creak. Amity nearly bit her tongue off.

“The bell rang a few minutes ago,” Miss Clawthorne said sternly. “You should be in class.”

 _Can you just_ ** _ **go away**_** _?_ Amity thought desperately.

“I know you’re in there, I heard you.”

The pain in Amity’s belly made her legs shake.

“Truancy means detention.” There was a tap at the door, and Amity let slip a pained squeak. “Come out,” Miss Clawthorne commanded. Amity shook her head silently.

 _This can’t be happening. This is a dream. A nightmare. Wake up!_ She shouted in her own mind. _Wake up!_

“I’ll give you to the count of three,” Miss Clawthorne said, sounding annoyed now. “ _One_...”

_I can’t open this door!_

“ _Two_...” she sounded almost angry.

_Please just go away!_

“Thr--”

“Don’t open the door!” Amity screamed in a panic, then clapped her hands over her mouth again.

 _I screamed at a teacher! I’m going to be_ **_**expelled** _ ** _!_

“I-is that you, Miss Blight?” Miss Clawthorne asked in surprise. Amity _cringed_. Her eyes started to fill with tears again. This was far too much!

“Miss Blight?” Miss Clawthorne tapped at the door again.

“Y-yes, Miss Clawthorne,” Amity found herself saying. Her voice was weak.

“Is... everything alright?” She didn’t sound angry anymore.

Amity’s mind stood still.

“N-no?” she squeaked.

_No?! I’m so stupid, why didn’t I say I’m fine, then maybe she’d actually go away!_

“What... seems to be the matter?” 

“NothingnevermindI’mfine - !” Amity blurted.

There was a tense silence.

“Something is clearly wrong, Miss Blight. You’re making me worried. Please come out.” There was a strange softness in Miss Clawthorne’s voice that Amity had rarely heard before. It seemed to push a button somewhere in her mind. She didn’t understand the feelings that flooded forth - they all mixed together with the fear and humiliation - suddenly it felt a little hard to breathe. She was shaking like a leaf.

“I can’t,” Amity panted, her voice as thin and as brittle as a butterfly wing. Tears rolled down her cheeks. She was powerless to stop them. The floor started to look... _wrong_.

“Amity - “

A sharp pain shot through Amity’s chest. Her heart felt somehow torn open, and as if it was turning in on itself at the same time. Miss Clawthorne had used her _first name_ -

“Please open the door,” Miss Clawthorne’s voice had a hint of pleading in it.

“I don’t want you to see me like this,” Amity whispered, her voice cracking on ‘this’.

“Please. Open the door. I’m... very concerned.”

Amity found herself on her feet, somehow. She had to steady herself against the wall - the blood speckled floor swayed underneath her. She reached out with one hand and unlocked the door.

It swung open with a slow creak that sounded astoundingly loud in the tiled bathroom.

 _This is how I die_ , Amity thought dully.

Miss Clawthorne let out a gasp.

Amity’s face was tear-streaked and burning, her stomach was full of icy hot knives and fresh blood seeped down her legs. She was mortified. She was _beyond_ humiliated. She didn’t dare look up at Miss Clawthorne’s face, and tugged ineffectually at the bottom hem of her tunic to hide what she knew couldn’t be hidden. Her vision was blurry with tears of pain and shame.

“You... poor little thing...” Miss Clawthorne breathed.

Amity’s face crumpled - her hands weren’t quick enough to stifle the first desperate sob. Her shoulders shook as she stood in front of her favorite and _most important_ teacher and mentor and cried like a _toddler_.

She barely felt the arms embrace her, but she felt the hand at the back of her head and the chest against her forehead. And the _warmth_. All strength seemed to abandon her limbs - she leaned helplessly against Miss Clawthorne. She sobbed harder than she could ever remember doing. It felt freeing, mortifying, humiliating and safe all at the same time. Had she ever been held like this? Hugged like this? Her conflicting emotions overwhelmed her completely.

Miss Clawthorne stood with the girl in her arms for a long, long time. Miss Blight was her protégé, her most promising and diligent student. A girl with a _bright_ future. But still a girl. A child. It had terrified Miss Clawthorne to hear the fear in Miss Blight’s voice. A thousand different scenarios had played in her head. Injuries, magical mishaps, illnesses - it was almost a relief to see what was actually wrong. And the poor little thing had been so upset. She was still upset. Miss Clawthorne knew that it was against school rules to hug the students, but anyone with even half a heart would have hugged Miss Blight in this situation. She hadn’t made an active decision to do so, it had been instinct. Even though it had been a relief to see that Miss Blight hadn’t been injured, it had hurt Miss Clawthorne deeply to see the girl so... devastated. The poor little thing must have been terrified. Not to mention embarrassed. She was still shaking. Miss Clawthorne could remember something similar happening to herself, back when Edalyn had still been in her life. The thought of her sister made her close her eyes and hug Miss Blight a little tighter.

It took a while for Miss Clawthorne to calm herself and think of what to do next. When Amity shifted slightly, she relaxed her arms and let the girl step away. She held onto her shoulders though - Miss Blight was quite unsteady on her feet.

“Miss Blight - Amity,” Miss Clawthorne sounded hoarse. She cleared her throat. “Thank you for opening the door.”

Amity sniffed and didn’t meet her mentor’s gaze.

“Will you trust me a little further?”

Amity swallowed and nodded, her eyes flicking to Miss Clawthorne’s shoes and then away.

“Take my cloak,” Miss Clawthorne unfastened the garment from around her neck and held it out so that Amity could step into it.

“But it’ll get... ruined...” Amity protested, blushing.

“It will not,” Miss Clawthorne smiled faintly. “Come now.”

Amity stepped into the cloak.

“Now, we will walk to the girls changing room, you can have a shower and I will fetch you a new uniform. And then I will contact your mother to come and collect you.”

“Please don’t tell her what happened,” Amity said quickly. “I don’t want _anyone_ to know.”

“It will stay between _us_ ,” Miss Clawthorne said after a moment. “Now, to the changing room.”

Amity walked like an animal ready to sprint away at the first sign of trouble. But there was no need. Lessons were in full swing and would continue for another forty minutes, then the school day would be over. The sound of Miss Clawthorne’s heels marching across the stone floor echoed through the empty corridors. 

While Amity showered, Miss Clawthorne went to get a new uniform and some much needed supplies to prevent the same thing happening again. She left the fresh clothes in a little pile on the bench by Miss Blight’s hastily discarded boots, then left the room.

Amity shivered under the hot water. She scrubbed and scrubbed her legs, trying to both hurry up and be thorough at the same time. She could not be caught naked _and_ bloody, there was just _no way_.

When she stumbled out of the shower, she found the clothes and... _things_ that Miss Clawthorne had left her. Trying not to think about what she was doing, Amity dressed, then stepped out into the corridor. She nearly walked into Miss Clawthorne’s back. She had been standing in front of the changing room door.

 _Like a guard_ , Amity thought. Her cheeks flushed.

They walked together to Miss Clawthorne’s office.

Amity had been there before - it was a beautiful room full of ancient books and tapestries. But she was too tired right now to appreciate the furnishings. Miss Clawthorne offered her a chair, and she sat down, trying not to slump.

After the short conversation between Miss Clawthorne and Amity’s mother was over, Amity felt moved to speak.

“Thank you, Miss Clawthorne... For everything,” she said quietly. Miss Clawthorne had told her mom that she had been feeling faint and that was why she needed someone to come pick her up.

“You’re... welcome, Miss Blight,” Miss Clawthorne responded in a soft voice. There was an awkward silence. “How... are you feeling?”

“F-fine,” Amity lied.

Miss Clawthorne smiled wistfully. She knew very well that Miss Blight was not ‘fine’.

“Am I... going to get detention?” Amity asked in a tiny, worried voice.

“No,” Miss Clawthorne shook her head slowly. _How could I punish you after something like this?_ She thought. A strong desire to hug the poor child rose in her chest. “If anyone asks, I will say... that you helped me with a special project.”

“Thank you, Miss Clawthorne...” Amity closed her eyes and let her shoulders down. Her cramps made her want to curl into a ball on the chair, but she resisted the urge.

“Would you like to lie down?” Miss Clawthorne offered a little stiffly. She could clearly see the weariness in the girl’s face.

“No thank you, Miss Clawthorne,” Amity wanted nothing more than to accept, but she couldn’t do that. She couldn’t _sleep_ in her mentor’s office. That would be too embarrassing. She couldn’t handle any more today.

Five minutes later, Miss Blight was dozing in her chair, her head resting on her pulled up knees. Miss Clawthorne had draped a shawl over the girl’s shoulders. Now she was sitting behind her desk, grading an awful paper.

A few minutes before the agreed upon pick up time, Miss Clawthorne woke Miss Blight up by gently shaking her by the shoulder. Now there would be enough time for the girl to straighten her clothes before her mother showed up.

When Amity got home, she shook off her mom and went straight to her room. She had a lot to think about. She was unsure how to feel about the day, as a whole. She brought out her diary from its secret hiding place. Writing down her thoughts usually helped her make sense of things.

 _Dear Diary_ , she began. _Today was..._ It had been humiliating, yes, but also... also...? She didn’t know what to call the feeling she was experiencing. She put her pen down. Maybe she was just too tired.

She went to bed early that night.

She was apprehensive when she stepped into the classroom the next morning, but was reassured when she received a calm, warm smile from Miss Clawthorne. She resolved to work even harder in Miss Clawthorne’s class. The cramps were not as bad today.

Miss Clawthorne was glad to see Miss Blight had decided to return to school so soon. She had been prepared to accept a sick day. When the lesson drew to a close, she asked Miss Blight to remain behind.

Amity waited for the other students to leave, trying not to blush.

“How are you feeling, Miss Blight?” Miss Clawthorne asked gently.

“Much better today, Miss Clawthorne,” Amity nodded politely.

“Good, good,” Miss Clawthorne smiled and nodded back. She could see how pale the girl was, but didn’t mention it. Miss Blight was a tenacious girl. “Excellent work today. As always. Now, run along. And take care.”

“Thank you, Miss Clawthorne, you too.”

The girl left the classroom, smiling and blushing faintly.

Amity still wasn’t sure what to make of her feelings, but she was certain of one thing: thanks to Miss Clawthorne, she was still Amity ‘No Nickname At All’ Blight. And that was the most important thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Question: Two period related fics in less than a week? What the what?  
> Answer: This month is really kicking my ass, cramps wise. My hormones are all over the place. This is pure vent fic. Thank you for reading. Please be kind in the comments section. 


End file.
